


Pretend (S Part)

by pumpysehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpysehun/pseuds/pumpysehun
Summary: alam niyo na summary nito hahahahaha
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 11





	Pretend (S Part)

**Author's Note:**

> SOUPRICE MADERPADERS HAHAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> BELATED HAPPY CHANSOO DAY SA INYO MGA DEMONYO!!! ^^
> 
> PAALALA KO LANG SA MGA KIDS NATIN DYAN MAGDASAL BAGO AT PAGKATAPOS MAGBASA. TITO LORD IS WATCHING (-/\\-)
> 
> ps. di ko na ulet 'to na proofread kaya pasensya na sa mga typos, grammatical errors, at nonsense na natype ko hehe
> 
> enjoy mga demonyo :D

saglit namang napatitig si chanyeol kay kyungsoo at dito hindi na napigilan ni chanyeol ang sarili kaya sinunggaban niya ng halik si kyungsoo sa labi. bahagya namang nagulat si kyungsoo rito pero dahil sa kalasingan niya ay napapikit siya at napahalik pabalik kay chanyeol

ipinulupot naman ni kyungsoo ang mga kamay niya sa leeg ni chanyeol habang si chanyeol naman ay napahawak na sa bewang ni kyungsoo. napalakad naman paatras si kyungsoo at napasandal siya sa may gilid ng terrace

their kiss is getting deeper. halos sipsipin na ni chanyeol ang dila ni kyungsoo dahil sa panggigigil nito. ramdam naman na nilang dalawa na nag-iinit na sila kaya napatigil naman si chanyeol sa paghalik at hingal na napatitig kay kyungsoo

"Let's stop here, Kali. Baka kung san pa mapunta 'to."

hingal namang napatitig si kyungsoo sa mga mata niya pero nagulat si chanyeol nung inilapit ni kyungsoo ang ulo niya atsaka siya sinunggaban ng halik sa labi

malalim na halik at talagang ramdam ni chanyeol ang sabik sa mga halik ni kyungsoo. he really wants to stop dahil lasing si kyungsoo at baka nadadala lang ito sa kalasingan niya pero mahigpit ang hawak ni kyungsoo sa ulo niya at talagang idinidiin pa ito kaya wala na siyang nagawa kundi ang bumigay na lang

naramdaman naman ni chanyeol na tinatanggal na ni kyungsoo ang belt niya at binubuksan na ang butones ng pants niya at dito tumigil si kyungsoo sa paghalik sa kanya atsaka lumuhod at tuluyang tinanggal ang pantalon niya

"Teka... Kali..."

hindi naman siya pinakinggan ni kyungsoo atsaka tuluyang tinaggal ang brief niya at dito sinalubong si kyungsoo ng buhay na buhay na mighty hotdog ni chanyeol

bahagya pang nanlaki mga mata ni kyungsoo rito dahil nagulat siya sa laki nito. napalunok naman siya atsaka niya dahan-dahang hinawakan ito

naramdaman naman ni chanyeol ang biglang pagtayo ng balahibo niya dahil sa paghawak ni kyungsoo sa kanyang mighty meaty hotdog kaya bahagya siyang napaliyad ng ulo at napahawak sa mga balikat ni kyungsoo

sinimulan namang ipump ito ni kyungsoo kaya mahinang napaungol naman si chanyeol

"A-aahhh... Kali... Saglit lang... A-aahhh..."

napatingala naman si kyungsoo sa kanya at kita nito na mariing nakapikit na si chanyeol at pilit na pinipigilan na mapaungol ng malakas. onti-onti namang binilisan ni kyungsoo ang pagpump sa mighty hotdog nito at kita niya ang pagbabago sa ekspresyo ni chanyeol at mas lalong napahigpit ang kapit nito sa balikat niya

sinimulan naman nang dilaan ito ni kyungsoo at agad-agad na sinubo kaya dito napalakad pa-atras si chanyeol at napasandal sa may lamesa. onti-onti namang binilisan ni kyungsoo ang pagsubo niya sa mighty meat ni chanyeol kaya napahawak si chanyeol sa buhok niya at dito di na niya napigilan ang mapaungol talaga

"A---ahhhh... tangina, Kali. Putangina ang init ng bibig mo. Puta. A---aaahhhh... Shet."

mas lalo namang binilisan ni kyungsoo ang ginagawa niya at nararamdaman na ni chanyeol na onti na lang ay lalabas na ang mga potential babies niya

"Tangina. Saglet, Kali. Tigil na. Lalabasan na ko."

hindi naman siya pinakinggan ni kyungsoo at patuloy lang ito sa ginagawa niya kaya hindi nagtagal ay lumabas ang mga potential babies ni chanyeol sa mainit-init na bibig ni kyungsoo

mahigpit namang napahawak si chanyeol sa ulo ni kyungsoo habang inilalabas niya mga little potential babies niya

"A---aaahhhh... tangina..."

nung natapos nang ilabas ni chanyeol ang potential babies niya ay tinanggal naman niya ang mighty meat niya sa bibig ni kyungsoo at sinabihan ito na iluwa yung mga potential babies niya pero hindi siya pinakingga ni kyungsoo atsaka nilunok ito na ikinagulat naman ni chanyeol

"Bat mo nilunok, Kali? Pangit lasa nun."

onti-onti namang tumayo si kyungsoo atsaka pinunasan yung mga natira sa may labi at baba niya

"Ayos lang naman. Kung galing naman sayo lulunukin ko."

natigilan naman si chanyeol sa sinabi ni kyungsoo at naramdaman niya ang muling pagiinit niya. agad naman niyang hinawakan sa pisngi si kyungsoo at muling sinunggaban ito ng halik sa labi

naramdaman naman ni kyungsoo na muling nabuhay ang mighty meaty hotdog ni chanyeol kaya hinawak-hawakan niya ito

bumaba naman ang mga halik ni chanyeol sa leeg ni kyungsoo at sinipsip-sip ang balat nito kaya nagiwan ito ng mga pulang marka

napaatras naman muli si kyungsoo kaya napasandal siya ulit sa gilid ng terrace. inangat naman ni chanyeol ang tshirt ni kyungsoo at dito dinilaan at sinipsip ang mga nips ni kyungsoo kaya napaliyad naman bahagya ang ulo nito

bumaba naman yung mga halik ni chanyeol sa tyan ni kyungsoo hanggang sa umabot na siya sa may shorts nito. hinubad naman niya ang shorts ni kyungsoo at doon hinimas-himas yung litol hotodoggo ni kyungsoo. tumingala naman si chanyeol para tignan yung isa at kita niyang nakaliyad ang ulo nito habang nakakagat sa labi at mahigpit na nakahawak sa gilid ng semento ng terrace

tuluyan naman nang tinanggal ni chanyeol ang suot na brief ni kyungsoo atsaka hinawakan ang litol hotodoggo ni kyungsoo. dahan-dahan naman niya itong pinump up and down habang nakatingin kay kyungsoo

"Do you like it?"

mas lalo namang napakagat sa labi si kyungsoo at napapikit ng mariin nung binilisan ng onti ni chanyeol ang pagpump sa hotodoggo niya atsaka siya bahagyang tumango

napangisi naman si chanyeol dito atsaka niya sinubo ang hotodoggo ni kyungsoo kaya mahina namang napaungol si kyungsoo

mula sa mabagal na pagsubo ni chanyeol hanggang sa onti onting bumilis ito ay walang ibang magawa si kyungsoo kundi ang mapaungol ng mahina at mapakapit ng mahigpit sa gilid na semento ng terrace

nung naramdaman naman ni chanyeol na lalabasan na si kyungsoo ay tumigil na siya atsaka naman niya inangat ang isang paa ni kyungsoo at ipinatong ito sa may balikat niya. dito nakita niya ang mamula-mula at mamasa-masang holey grail ni kyungsoo. napa-dila at kagat naman siya sa labi niya atsaka ito hinalikan at dinilaan. napahawak naman si kyungsoo sa may ulo ni chanyeol atsaka napapahinga ng malalim

binasa naman ni chanyeol ang isang daliri niya atsaka ito dahan-dahang ipinasok sa loob ng holey grail ni kyungsoo. mariin namang napapikit at napahawak si kyungsoo kay chanyeol habang napapahinga ng malalim. chanyeol then started to move his fingers in and out of kyungsoo's holey grail hanggang so onti-onti na niyang binilisan ito

nung nakita naman niyang hindi na nasasaktan si kyungsoo sa ginagawa niya ay ipinasok niya ang isa pa niyang daliri kaya hindi sinasadyang napaungol ng malakas si kyungsoo kaya napahawak siya agad sa bibig niya

doon naman binilisan ni chanyeol ang paglabasmasok ng mga daliri niya sa loob ni kyungsoo kaya napakagat na si kyungsoo sa kamao niya para lang hindi siya umungol ng malakas

tumigil naman na si chanyeol sa ginagawa niya atsaka ibinaba yung paa ni kyungsko atsaka tumayo at hinalikan ito sa labi. ipinulupot naman muli ni kyungsoo ang mga kamay niya sa leeg ni chanyeol habang malalim silang naghahalikan

tumigil naman si chanyeol sa paghalik atsaka itinalikod si kyungsoo at pinatuwad. pinisil-pisil naman ni chanyeol at maumbok na wetpu ni kyungsoo habang iniistretch ito

mahigpit namang napahawak sa gilid ng semento ng terrace si kyungsoo nung naramdaman niyang ikinikiskis ni chanyeol ang mighty meat nito sa holey grail niya atsaka siya malalim na napapahinga. hindi naman niya napigilang umungol at mapapikit at mapayuko nung dahan-dahan itong ipinasok ni chanyeol

"Tell me if it hurts. Di muna ko gagalaw."

bahagya namang umiling si kyungsoo rito

"No... it's fine... you can move... kaya ko..."

naglean forward naman si chanyeol atsaka binigyan ng mga halik sa likod ni kyungsoo. humawak naman siya sa bewang nito at doon nagsimula na siyang gumalaw. from slow thrusts ay onti-onti nang bumibilis ang pagbayo ni chanyeol kay kyungsoo kaya mahigpit namang napahawak si kyungsoo sa semento

"A--ahhh... Hmmm... Shit... A-aaahhhh... Daile... A--aaahhh..."

napaliyad naman ng ulo si chanyeol at napakagat sa labi habang binibilisan ang pagbayo kay kyungsoo

"A-aahhh... tangina... Kali... ang sikip mo... fuck..."

naramdaman naman ni chanyeol na mas lalong nagtighten si kyungsoo nung hinawakan at pinump niya ang litol hotodoggo nito kaya napa-lean forward naman siya at napalapit sa likod ni kyungsoo

"A--aaahhhh... tangina... may isisikip ka pa pala... fuck... Kali... shet..."

mas lalo namang bumilis ang pagbayo ni chanyeol dahil sobrang sarap na sarap siya sa ginagawa niya at mas lalo siyang ginaganahan sa mahihinang ungol ni kyungsoo

"A-a---aaahhhh... Daile... I'm coming... I'm coming... a--ahhhh..."

napahigpit naman ang hawak ni chanyeol sa bewang ni kyungsoo at napayuko siya ng onti at dito mas lalong binilisan ang pagbayo kay kyungsoo

"Lalabasan narin ako... tangina... a--aaahhhh..."

"A--ahhhhh... shet..."

at doon ay sabay silang nagpasabog ng fresh milk (￣▽￣)ノ

mas lalo namang ibinaon ni chanyeol ang kanyang mighty meat sa loob ni kyungsoo habang lumalabas ang mga potential babies niya

dito naman nila naramdaman ang pagod kaya napayakap si chanyeol sa likod ni kyungsoo habang si kyungsoo naman ay napansandal na ang ulo sa may semento

inilabas naman ni chanyeol ang mighty meaty hotdog niya atsaka hinalikan ang likuran ni kyungsoo

**Author's Note:**

> sana na-enjoy niyo mga diablo hehehehe mananaket na ulet ako char v(￣▽￣)v
> 
> WAG KALIMUTANG MAGDASAL MGA BATA (-/\\-)


End file.
